


I Like Boys...(Named Cas)

by Kittyaceres



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyaceres/pseuds/Kittyaceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The class plays a game where everyone shares something about themselves anonymously and the rest of the class has to guess who wrote it. And Dean, well Dean accidentally reveals his not-so-little crush on Castiel. But hey, he got the guy so it didn't go so bad, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Boys...(Named Cas)

Dean filed into Psychology class just before the bell rang. There was an FFA field day today, and considering that over half the school was in FFA (they were in Kansas, after all)  the classroom was pretty empty.

Dean slid past Castiel Novak, who was sitting in the front row and absently tapping his fingers against the desk waiting for class to start. Dean sat down two seats behind him. Due to the field day, the seat in front of him was empty, and Dean got an unobstructed view of the way that Castiel's hair curled at the back of his neck. Yeah, today was a good day.

 Mrs. Mills loudly clapped her hands from her desk at the back of the classroom. "Alright folks, listen up.  As you may have noticed, over half the class is missing. So we're gonna play a game."

"Can we play Heads-Up Seven-Up?!" Gabriel asked from the back corner of the class. The rest of the class groaned.

Mrs. Mills ignored Gabriel and continued, "This is a game to see how well you all know each other. I'm going to hand out slips of paper. On those slips of paper I want you to write one thing about you that you think that no one knows. Then I'll collect them and put them into this hat. You guys will pick one out at random and try to guess who it is."

"What do we get if we win?" asked Meg.

"Homework pass?" Dean piped up before the teacher had the chance to answer.

"Hmm, yeah that sounds good," Mrs. Mills decided.

She started passing out the papers to the kids at the front of the rows. Castiel turned around and leaned across the desk to hand the paper to Dean, grunting, "Here Dean." Dean admired his pretty blue eyes for a moment before grabbing the paper from him. Their fingers brushed and Dean's heart skipped a beat. Dean cursed his heart for such a chick-flick-y moment.

He tapped his pencil against the desk, trying to think. _What about him did no one know?_   Dean liked cars, pies, and classic rock—but those were hardly secrets. _Dean's mom was dead?_ Hah, no. Statements such as those only welcomed pity, and Dean didn't need anyone's pity.  Dean could write down the time that he wore Rhonda Hurley's panties _and liked it_ , but Rhonda was in this class. Besides, that was hardly classroom appropriate.

Dean stared at Castiel in front of him. Castiel was hunched over his desk writing. When he was done, he carefully folded it in half and placed it the hat that Mrs. Mills was carrying around.

Dean blinked. _Oh._ He scribbled on the paper furiously, struck by sudden inspiration. He sat back and inspected his handiwork. He quickly tacked on a quick afterthought, in case it was too vague. Although, he supposed, that was the point of this exercise: to be vague.

Oh well. Dean folded it up and dropped it into Mrs. Mills' hat when she passed by.

When everyone had put their papers into the hat, Mrs. Mills gave it a good shake and pushed it towards the girls by the door.

They went around guessing who wrote what. Not much of it was very interesting, except for when Gabriel admitted to wrapping saran wrap around all the faculty's cars last month. Then he got sent to the principal's office and didn't return. When asked why he admitted to it, Gabriel said that he liked to be acknowledged for his genius.

Then Castiel pulled. He stared down at the paper in his hands for a long time. Red started to creep up the back of his neck, and Dean started to feel dread pool in his stomach.

"What's it say?" One of the boys in the back called.

Castiel stammered, "I...uh..." Dean watched Castiel swallow.  "It says..." He took a few deep breaths and began again. "I like boys who have deep blue eyes and wear big, tan trench coats and sit in the front row and watch intently as you talk and take everything a little too literally (named Cas)."

Castiel looked around the now silent room, reading everyone's faces. One of the boys in the back wolf-whistled. The girls in the front giggled. Dean slumped low in his seat, his face burning. Why had he thought that this would be a good idea?

When Castiel looked at Meg, she told him, "Sorry, Clarence. As much as I wish it had been me, someone else has a little crush on you, it seems."

Castiel scanned the classroom once, then twice again. His eyes locked onto Dean. "Did you write this?" he demanded, voice dangerously low.

Dean froze. "Uh...yeah."

Castiel's head quirked to the right, and he looked Dean over. He quickly turned back around and let his fingers start rapping against the desk quickly.

Dean groaned and lay his head on the desk. He was an idiot. A real idiot. And he had not only admitted to his crush on Castiel Novak, he'd just come out of the closet too. In front of the entire class. Well, not the _entire_ class...

Dean halfheartedly pulled a slip out of the hat. He half-read it before saying Meg's name half-heartedly. Of course he was wrong, so the kid whose card he'd pulled got a homework pass and drowned out the rest of the class.

When the heavenly bell rang and people started filing out, Cas turned around once more and stared at Dean. Dean blanched at held his gaze halfway bent over to pick up his backpack from where it rested on the floor next to his seat. Castiel had a habit of gazing intensely at people, Dean knew, and this was no exception.

"Are you two gonna leave my classroom anytime soon? My hair is turning white," Mrs. Mills complained.

Both boys scrambled to their feet and out of the classroom. It was lunchtime, so they walked together towards the cafeteria. Cas grabbed Dean's arm suddenly and dragged him down the East Wing corridor and outside to the back of the school. "Hey!" Dean shouted. "What are you doing."

Cas didn't answer until they were outside and he pushed Dean up against the wall of the school, holding him at arm's length. Dean was both excited and terrified. "Was it true?" Cas asked lowly.

"Huh?" Dean stared at the little upside down V that was forming between Castiel's knit eyebrows.

"What you said in class," Cas clarified. "Do you really have a crush on me?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

Castiel released Dean and looked down at the ground, a small smile forming on his lips. Dean stared at Cas nervously. Cas looked up at Dean again with a wide smile on his lips. "So...if a boy with blue eyes wearing a big, tan trench coat who likes to sit in the front row and stares intently at people while they talk and takes everything too literally were to ask you out, would you say yes?"

Dean blinked. Holy _shit_. His crush was asking him out. Dean licked his lips. "Only if his name was Cas," he said.

Cas crowded Dean against the wall again. "Hi, my name is Cas. Go out with me?"

"Yes," Dean answered, kissing Cas.


End file.
